Bargain
by snickers3339
Summary: Oliver, Lilly, Miley, and Jackson spent a day at six flags. Looks like one ride gave them more than they bargained for. No real pairing, just for fun. :D


**Disclaimer: With the snap of my fingers I shall own HM.. -snaps- ... -snaps furiously- ... ... Anyways. As you can see, I don't own nothin', except this story. :D Yay me!**

**A/N: Okay. Inspired by a conversation I had with my friend. I didn't expect her to actually be in this situation.**

**By the way, tell me if you feel embarrassed for Miley in this situation - Heck I would be - But I just want to know whether I captured the scenario and characters properly. :)**

**There isn't really a pairing - But you could peg it as a moliver if you want.  :D  It's just a short, humour one shot.  :D  
**

* * *

Miley's face was flushed a furious, embarrassed red, as she pressed herself against the inside of the car door.

She kinda hoped she could fall through and die.

A low chuckle came from her side, and her head and eyes snapped to the source of that brutal sound.

"Lilly," she murmured lowly, her eyes locked on her prey. "Please _smack_ Oliver for me." She couldn't even look at him anymore. Her eyes returned to the window, before she saw through that the deed was done.

A smirked graced her lips as a loud smack resonated through the car, followed by an immediate high-pitched yelp of pain.

Jackson chuckled from the passenger seat and turned to face the three teens in the back.

One was stony-faced, and embarrassed out of her mind. The other one, was looking quite happy with himself, and seemed to fighting the urge to laugh.. And the last teen, she was rolling her eyes, as if she was sorry for herself - That she had to be in such poor company.

"Is something _funny, _Jackson?" His sister's low voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sorry, sis, but you have to admit, it's kinda funny."

"No, it's_ not_!" she wailed, suddenly miserable. "It's not funny! It's embarrassing! I'd appreciate it if y'all would stop using my embarrassment for your amusemen-- _Oliver, what the hell is so funny?!_"

Jackson watched as Oliver's face changed from amused, to frightened, to sympathetic.

"I'm _sorry_, Miley," he said sincerely.

The atmosphere in the car lightened considerably.

Miley's entire face softened, and she looked grateful and surprised. "Really?"

Oliver nodded.

"That's sweet.. Oliver," she said softly. "Thanks."

He nodded, looking back down at his hands.

There was a comfortable silence.

Mr. Stewart, who was driving, turned on the radio, and began whistling along to one of the songs.

Miley looked back out the window, a flush rising across her face again, as she recalled the events that had led up to why she was in such a traumatized state.

-flashback-

_It was just supposed to be a fun day at the Six Flags amusement park; Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson (for supervision) had decided that the hot weather just screamed for a spin on the 'Tornado'._

_Considering there was a high possibility they would get soaked, they decided to change into their swimsuits - Oliver and Jackson into swimming trunks, and Miley and Lilly into two piece costumes._

_Miley's was slightly newer, and a tad looser, but she thought nothing of it._

_At the moment._

_They lined up, Miley and Lilly flirting with guys, while Jackson and Oliver looked on, scowling._

_When it was finally their turn, they settled comfortably into the clover-shaped four-person tube, Miley across from Oliver, beside Jackson and Lilly._

_It was fun - Thrilling actually - and they were all laughing hard - just before the 50-foot drop._

_It was rather steep, and the velocity just added to the force pushing up against them, combined with gravity.._

_Oooh.._

_Well, Miley felt her top slipping up a little, and.. well.. By the end of the ride, after the drop.._

_Let's just say, everyone else got more out of the ride than they bargained for._

-end flashback-_  
_

Miley flushed furiously again, her body shuddering at the thought of it, as she clenched her teeth.

She wasn't sure how long she was thinking, but Oliver was suddenly talking again.

"You know, Miley," he said, starting slowly. "I don't know why you're so embarrassed."

The whistling stopped, and the tension in the car rose again.

"_Excuse me?_"

"You did it now, boy," Mr. Stewart muttered from the front seat.

Oliver glanced at the back of the seat, before turning back to Miley, who had one eyebrow raised in expectation.

"Well," he started, keeping his tone at a pleasant voice. "I-- It's not that I didn't enjoy--"

The car halted abruptly, and there was a choking sound.

Mr. Stewart whirled around, glaring at Oliver. "_Excuse me?!_"

"I--_ No!_ I-- I didn't _look_-- Well - I _did_ - But it.. They.." he blushed. "They-- I dunno.. were just _there_-- And - I couldn't _help it-_- I mean-- My eyes were _already_ there-- _NO! I MEANT_-- I.. Don't know." He bowed his head in shame, ignoring the glares he was receiving. To his side, he could hear Lilly laughing her head off, and slapping her knee.

He chanced a nervous glance at Miley, who was a deep purple.

He quickly turned to Mr. Stewart, who was still gawking at him angrily.

"_Please_ don't throw me out of the car."

* * *

_Lol. -cracks up-  
_


End file.
